El Día Blanco
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Es San Valentín en Torchwood.


**Atención: Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a Russell T. Davies y a la BBC (Por desgracia) esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

* * *

**El Día Blanco**

- ¡Buenos días!- Exclamó Toshiko entrando por la puerta de seguridad de las instalaciones de Torchwood, sin hacer caso a la alarma que sonaba con insistencia a su paso.

- ¡Buenos días Tosh!- Le respondió Gwen una vez la sirena cesó y su compañera se detuvo delante de la mesa.

Después la japonesa introdujo una de sus manos en su bolso y saco unas cajitas rojas con unos lacitos blancos y le regalo una a su amiga.

- Para ti- Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, luego camino unos pasos hasta Owen, que estaba en su mesa sin hacer nada o jugando a un videojuego y le entrego otra.

La ex policía observo el obsequio por unos segundos y después se levanto - ¿Y esto?- Le preguntó a Toshiko con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, una vez llego a su altura.

- Es San Valentín y en Japón existe la tradición de que las chicas regalan a los chicos que les gustan y a sus amigos chocolate como muestra de afecto- Le explicó

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Gwen feliz abriendo su cajita para descubrir una decena de corazoncitos de chocolate- ¡Muchas Gracias Tosh!- Volvió a hablar cogiendo uno de los corazones para llevárselo a la boca- Es delicioso-

- Sí, gracias Tosh- Habló Owen no muy convencido mirándose la caja, sin saber como tomarse ese regalo y volviendo después la atención a su ordenador.

- De nada- Les respondió a ambos cuando Ianto apareció con los cafés de la mañana.

Toshiko fue en su busca y le entrego otra de las cajitas dejándola en la bandeja y cogiendo después uno de los cafés.

- Es para ti Ianto- Le dijo antes de llevarse la taza a la boca.

El chico del té pestañeo por unos segundos mirando la caja y luego alzo la cabeza - ¿Para mi? ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó encontrándose con su mirada.

- Es San Valentín Ianto- Intervino Gwen, rápidamente, llegando esta sus dos compañeros- Oh, no, no, no- Volvió a hablar entonces entre risas cuando comprobó el efecto negativo de sus palabras.

Ianto se había puesto rígido de golpe

- En Japón se regala como muestra de afecto a los amigos ¿Verdad Tosh?- Le explicó poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho y sin pasarle por alto los gemelos nuevos que llevaba en conjunto con su traje, se veían escandalosamente caros.

-Sí- Afirmó esta algo avergonzada por la confusión -En Japón se regala a los amigos…Y también las chicas se lo regalan a los chicos que les gustan y luego a los 15 días se celebra el día blanco, cuando los chicos con otro regalo corresponden a las chicas…-Continuó explicando con nerviosismo.

- Y Ianto ya tiene su "San Valentin"- Soltó Gwen con burla, mostrándole a la japonesa con la mirada las muñecas de su compañero.

Toshiko escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza aun algo sonrojada, pero feliz por Ianto.

Este no respondió. Solo bajo el rostro por unos segundos y luego tosió disimuladamente- Gracias Tosh- Le agradeció después, pasando de Gwen y caminando unos pasos hasta llegar a Toshiko le dio un beso en el rostro- Es un detalle-

- Da nada- exclamó esta complacida

- ¿Y los gemelos?- Insistió Gwen- ¿Es un regalo de Jack?- Continuó preguntando corriendo esta él.

Ya que después del agradecimiento se había marchado para entregarle su café a Owen- ¡Venga respóndeme!- Le suplicó poniendo ojitos y ajuntando sus manos también- ¡Iantoooo!-

El chico del té dejo la taza en la mesa del medico mientras este observaba la escena negando con la cabeza- Tu lo has dicho. Es San Valentín- Le contestó después encontrándose con su mirada.

Luego se movió con intención de retirarse pero Gwen la detuvo cogiéndole del brazo- ¿Entonces es suyo?- Continuó interrogándolo visiblemente excitada- ¿Y como celebrareis San Valentín? Yo tendré una cena romántica con Rhys…-

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya!- Le cortó Owen levantándose de su mesa molestó- ¡Queréis dejarlo ya! San Valentin…- Escupió las palabras con despreció- Solo es un día más. No tiene nada de especial. Solo en los grandes comercios donde se ponen de adorno niños horteras alados con tapa rabos y corazones enormes aun más feos. Solo con la intención de hacer dinero- Explicó pasando su mirada de uno a uno hasta repasar a todos sus compañeros - ¿Y ahora porque no nos ponemos todos a trabajar?- Sugirió sentándose en su mesa de nuevo con energía.

- Tú siempre tan romántico Owen- Le recriminó Gwen pero este solo alzo sus cejas como contestación y se llevo uno de sus chocolates a la boca- Pero bien que aceptas el regalo- Siguió quejándose, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Es un regalo- Le contestó este, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando la puerta del despacho de Jack se abrió y salió el capitán con alegría, luego simplemente se apoyo en la barandilla y dirigiéndose a su pareja dijo- Ianto puedes venir conmigo un momento-Exclamó sin ser una pregunta realmente- A la sala de tiro- Le ordenó moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia esa dirección- Hay un arma que necesito probar…- Continuó diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro más que sugerente y alzando ambas cejas, sin importarle en absoluto lo mal que sonaban sus palabras.

Luego se marcho hacia la sala con tranquilidad.

- Si, señor- Le respondió Ianto rápidamente, intentando parece lo más digno posible. Después desapareció detrás de su jefe sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros.

Jack siempre tan discreto.

Gwen se cruzo de brazos viendo como Ianto se marchaba- El día blanco eh…- Exclamó para nadie en espacial.

- Sí- Respondió Tosh sin comprender, llegando hacia su amiga y perdiendo su mirada hacia la misma dirección.

- Para algunos lo es todos los días…-Soltó la ex policía sonriendo para si y causando que Toshiko se sonrojara nuevamente, tras un involuntario gemido.

-¡Pero!- Exclamó Owen desde su mesa- ¡Podías ser menos asquerosa! Algunos estamos comiendo…- Le pidió soltando el chocolate de entre sus manos, ya no tenía hambre- ¡San Valentín que tocada de huevos!- Se quejo de nuevo.

- Precisamente eso quería decir Owen-

-¡Oh Gwen cállate quieres!-

* * *

¿FIN?


End file.
